Realise
by xSonya
Summary: He was always alone in his life, and everybody hated him. Or so he thought, until Demyx sat next to him in his English class. Poetry was his thing and he wasn't afraid of expressing himself through his words. When he gets the chance to confess to the person of his current obsession, will in all his obliviousness realise it?


**A/N: Yes, I have a habit of starting about a thousand different stories and not getting around to finishing them, but alas, the time will come when I update them once again! My apologies!**

A current obsession with this pairing so I thought I'd take the time to make a fic on them. I don't know whether this will contain M rated content in later chapters but I thought T would be appropriate for now.

Hope you enjoy.****

Chapter 1: English

English; his pride and joy, yet, when it came to poetry, he couldn't help but frown. Endless tiring hours of analysing and annotating... Pointless, meaningless words just strewn together, that wasn't quite what got up his nose though, it was the fact that half the drabble didn't even make sense!

When it came to writing poetry on the other hand, it was a different story entirely. Although they never did it in class, Zexion did. He couldn't help but watch the minutes, the hours, just tick away as he would write those meaningful rhymes that sprung to mind. He'd created countless poems. Poems of love and loss, and poems with just plain sorrow in mind in general.

Zexion hated to let feelings get in the way of things, he was more of an intellectual person, but deep inside he couldn't hide the fact that he was a very emotional person; his poems said it all. Although it didn't appear so on the outside, on the inside, his stoic self was suffering, dying slowly, and he was completely alone.

At any rate, he was going to fail his English class due to this wretched useless essay crap. He was an ace at writing essays, but what could you possibly say about something you couldn't understand a word of? He sighed, heavily frustrated as he took his usual seat at the back of the class next to the large window which looked out across the school gardens.

Sure if he had to annotate and analyse his own poems he could write endless detailed paragraphs on the meaning behind each and every word, what feelings he was trying to convey, and the act behind those feelings, but no, they give him this stupid booklet filled with nonsense that seemed to spark no inspiration as to what to write what so ever.

He loved reading though. Oh how he adored reading so much. The English language, so sophisticated... It could never bore him. Call him the bookworm, because that's what he is. He finds his solitude, his peace of mind, in sitting down with a book, and reading to his heart's content.

He'd hated his English class. Why is it the classes you like never seem to teach you what you actually want to learn? They teach you all the crap that's unnecessary, the stuff you'll probably never even use for the future...

He was early for class yet again, but he didn't mind. He just wanted to escape that hell hole that he so dismally called his home as soon as possible; he couldn't stand another waking second being surrounded by those dreadful people he so miserably had to call his parents.

He sighed again. That was the only noise that seemed to come out of his lips now days, he never had much opportunity to speak, he had no friends.

He fished in his bag and pulled out his Black n'Red notebook. He opened it to a random blank page, and let his mind drift off into a world of its own, while his hand glided across the page.

You're eyes like the ocean, so calm and bright.  
A strong emotion, oh it feels so right.

Those beautiful notes, music to my ears  
you so magically wrote, shed those silent tears.

You're beautiful hair, golden like the sands of the beach.  
Oh so close, but just so out of reach...

"Hey that's pretty good!" A jolly familiar voice rung through the now not so silent classroom, he'd hardly noticed the students that had flooded into the room. He must have been lost deeply in those thoughts of his, something that he seemed to do just a little bit too often lately.

He froze immediately. Dare he look up to the source of that voice?  
Lifting his head slightly, it was him. Of course it was him; he'd expected no one else.

That voice that once sounded above all else in the class was talking to none other than him, not in his usual loud tone though, for which he was grateful. His voice still containing his usual enthusiasm lightened his mood slightly. This boy was always so happy, he couldn't understand it. He'd watched him from afar, and he'd never seen a frown fixed upon his face. He wished that happiness could rub off on him in his miserable lonely life.

This is the first time he's spoken to him upon meeting him, sure he's seen him from time to time, hell he'd even go out of his way to steal a rare glance at the male, but they'd never had a full on conversation. It was quite refreshing to hear his voice first hand. He was happy that he was talking to him to say the least, because if he hadn't, he was sure as hell he'd never have the courage to.

Sure he was a smartass, but his confidence was next to none, when it came to the whole mushy love stuff anyway. Give him an equation to solve in front of the class and he'd be fine, get him to talk to Demyx and he'll turn into an incoherent blushing nightmare.

He now stared into the aqua eyes that were responsible for his lack of concentration lately. He could feel the heat automatically rush to his usually pale cheeks. Damn it. He was glad his hair covered half of his face.

His voice had suddenly decided to abandon him, always in his time of need. Was he actually talking to him? He briefly scrutinized the form hunched over him, still in slight disbelief. He was staring at him with that usual bubbly smile that adorned his face.

_So cute..._

"T-Thank you" He managed to stutter out with difficulty after a lapsed agonizing moment of silence. That returning smile was just dazzling; he was almost blown away by its radiance.

He found himself beyond the point of shocked when the boy took the forever empty seat next to him. No one ever sat next to him and no one would ever dare speak to him.

When this boy walked into class each and every day, he seemed to brighten the room, everything suddenly growing ten shades lighter, and warmer, and when he smiled, you could only imagine the intensity of light that filled the room.

"You don't mind if I sit here, do you?" He asked dumbly after he'd already sat down anyway. He inwardly laughed at that.

_God what was wrong with me?_ He never had any trouble talking to anyone, but now that the current subject of his recent 'Obsession' you could call it, was carelessly taking a seat next to him, all his senses couldn't help but run wild.

"No" He attempted to say with a smile, though this came out as more of a grimace. He hadn't quite mastered the facial expression of smiling yet; he didn't express it often enough.

He shifted uncomfortably under that aqua gaze, anxious to look in his direction in fear that he might get lost in those eyes once more. Looking down at his notepad, he took in the words he'd written. He had hardly noticed that the subject of these words were the mullet-haired man himself. He flushed again with embarrassment hoping that wasn't blatantly obvious.

He tried hard to focus as he turned to yet a new page in his notebook. He couldn't fathom why anyone would want to sit next to him, let alone Demyx.

He sighed again. He knew there would be no hope; he knew he would never be with the one person he felt strongly about. Such feelings for another man were forbidden in society, and in any case, what are the chances one would return such sick emotions?

Everyone hated him; he knew that, and Demyx was no exception. Even his parents resented him.

He couldn't help the sudden wash of dejected thoughts and emotions that flooded him, as his hand once again glided across the page.

Will I get my happily ever after,  
with my knight in shining armour?

Will I see a rainbow at the end of this storm,  
or will these wretched emotions leave me torn?

Forever in a world of my own,  
in sorrow and darkness I'm all alone.

Change won't come, that I know.  
A feeble clown to you all, yes enjoy my show.

"That's pretty deep man" He jumped slightly in his seat when he realised the voice again was speaking to him. "I can tell there's some really strong emotion behind these words." He tilted his head slightly to look up from his book, those Cerulean jewels staring at him with what looked like concern? He was a lot more perceptive than he looked.

"How would you know?" He asked, though it came out quite spiteful.

"I write song lyrics" He smiled widely, ignoring his apparent rudeness entirely "I mean, it's similar to poetry right?" He giggled slightly as he scratched the back of his head almost nervously. He stared at Demyx in bewilderment.

"Oh Demyx by the way" He moved his gaze to the unoccupied hand that was now outstretched towards him, that smile never leaving his face. Taking his hand awkwardly, he shook it. "Zexion" He murmured.

His hand... It was so warm, so soft... He didn't want to let go. Yet he was forced to as Demy retracted his hand.

After that, Demyx practically wouldn't stop rambling on for the rest of lesson, not that he didn't like it, no, he loved it. He sat there quietly while he listened to that voice of an angel just talking to him, he even contributed to the conversation when he was asked questions, which was uncharacteristic even for him; he didn't particularly like talking, but how could he not talk to that beautiful face that gazed at him with an expectant expression as he awaited his reply?

He found out a lot more about him. He found out how his friend Axel-who he was sure was in his maths class- was currently at the hospital, something to do with his vocals or something. And how he had to take over being the main singer while his friend was recovering, talking about how nervous he was. He had also talked about his current problem in writing the lyrics for their new song; he had no inspiration what so ever and was currently going through a 'writers block' He wasn't sure how frustrating having a phase like that was since he'd not encountered one himself yet, but just imagining it made him hope that he never would.

All too soon the bell rung throughout the small classroom signalling the end of lesson, they both packed up their things as did the rest of the class.

"I'll see ya 'round Zex, thanks for letting me sit with you!" Demy said cheerfully as he practically bounced out of the classroom.

He was left staring after him in amazement and couldn't help but frown and wonder when he'd be so lucky as to have Demyx grace him with his presence once again.

**This chapter came out a lot longer than I thought! Please do take the time to leave a review and let me know what you  
think so far :) Many thanks!**

8


End file.
